yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:DragonYoru/Zamiana - YS AU
Opowiadanie, gdzie Taro jest yandere, a Ayano jego senpaiem. - - - -> wspomnienie *** -> przeskok czasowy Zamiana - YS AU Prolog Nic nie czuję. Odkąd pamiętam, nigdy nie czułem żadnych emocji. Przy ludziach udawałem normalnego, ale w środku czułem kompletną pustkę. Nie jest to takie straszne, jak się wydaje. Wiem, że jestem rozbity, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. To dla mnie norma. Ale wszystko się zmieniło, gdy poznałem ją...moją Senpai. Po raz pierwszy w życiu coś poczułem. Silne pożądanie. Tęsknotę. Pragnienie. Żądzę. Naraszcie rozumiem jak to jest być człowiekiem. Jak to jest być żywym. Uzależniłam się od tego, co do niej czuję, nie dbam o nic więcej. Ona jest dla mnie wszystkim. A teraz ktoś próbuję mi ją odebrać. '' ''On ją pragnie, ale nie w ten sam sposób w jaki ja pragnę ją. On jej nie docenia, nie to co ja. On na nią nie zasługuje. Ona należy do mnie i tylko do mnie. On nauczył mniej nowej emocji...wściekłości. Chcę go powstrzymać. Chcę go skrzywdzić. Chcę go zabić. Zrobię wszystko dla Senpai-chan. Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś stanął pomiędzy nami. Nie dbam o to, co muszę zrobić. Nie dbam o to, kogo muszę skrzywdzić. Nie obchodzi mnie ile i czyją krew muszę przelać. Nie pozwolę nikomu zabrać jej ode mnie. Nic innego nie ma znaczenia. Nikt inny nie ma znaczenia. Ayano będzie moja. Nie ma innego wyboru. Rozdział I Poniedziałek. Znowu do szkoły. Jedynie do szkoły ciągnię mnie ona. Ayano Aishi. Pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłem podczas ceremonii rozpoczęcia roku. Pamiętam jej zdezorientowanie i niepewny wzrok. Następnie kiedy do mnie podeszła i swoim głosem zapytała: "Przepraszam? Czy wiesz może, gdzie ma stanąć klasa 1-2?". Mimo, że jej głos wydawał się znudzony lub zmęczony...było coś w nim intrygującego. Była pierwszą osobą, która wzbudziła we mnie takie zainteresowanie. Później, widywałem ją jak siedziała sama na ławce. Zwykle czytała książkę lub przeglądała telefon. Nie należała do żadnego klubu, podobnie jak ja. Raczej nie zadawała się z innymi dziewczynami, a nawet z chłopakami. Jednak, musiała się komuś spodobać. Codziennie widziałem, jak niektórzy chłopcy posyłali jej uśmieszki. Nawet się zdarzało, że zapraszali na zajęcia klubu lub wysyłali liściki miłosne. Oczywiście liścików, Senpai-chan nigdy nie ujrzała. Za każdym razem, wyrzucałem je. Sama czarnowłosa, nie była zwykle zainteresowana adoratorami, lecz musiałem uważać. Pewnego dnia, zobaczyłem jak przydupasów dziewczyn z samorządu robi do niej maślane oczka! Maślane oczka do mojej ukochanej! Wtedy coś we mnie pękło, musiałem zareagować. Chciałem podejść do niego i go walnąć, ale nie chciałem wystraszyć Ayano. W tym momencie, otrzymałem wiadomość od nieznanego numeru. Nakazał abym przyszedł do klubu gier. Nie mogąc patrzeć się na przydupasa samorządu, ruszyłem do pomieszczenia. W nim zobaczyłem, dośc dziwną postać. Granatowowłosego w czerwonej bandamie i okularach. Nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego niczym innym, niż swój telefon. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Miałem nadzieję, że to nie był głupi żart. '- - - ' - Em...przepraszam?- zapytałem i delikatnie go szturchnąłem. Chłopak podskoczył przerażony i opuścił telefon na podłogę. - Coś ty zrobił?!- wrzasnął.- Przez ciebie przegrałem! - Słuchaj. Ktoś mi wysłał wiadomość, że mam się stawić w klubie gier. Nie wiem w jakim celu.- powiedziałem z lekka niezadowolony. Lider klubu przyjrzał mi się. - Więc to ty jesteś Taro Yamada. Jednak w aktach szkolnych twój numer był wciąż aktualny.- oznajmił zadowolony.- Zamknij drzwi, mamy do pogadania. W pierwszej chwili się zastanawiałem, czy nie wybiec i powiedzieć jakiemuś nauczycielowi, że ktoś czyta informacje dotyczące uczniów. Jednak po co? Przecież koleś nie robił nic złego. Zamknąłem drzwi i odwróciłem się do niego. Poraz kolejny grał na swoim telefonie. - O czym chciałeś ze mną pogadać?- zapytałem. Podniósł wzrok i schował telefon do kieszeni. - Pozwól, że się tobie przedstawię. Nazywam się Gema Taku.- powiedział. - Czekaj, przecież chodzimy do jednej klasy.- stwierdziłem.- Nie mam głowy do imion, zresztą osoby z mojej klasy mnie nie obchodzą. - Mnie też, nie przejmuj się.-powiedział.- Ale do rzeczy, bo wysłałem ci wiadomość w innym celu. Podszedł do jednego z komputerów i kliknął na jeden z folderów. - Podejdź bliżej. Podszedłem i zobaczyłem zdjęcia...mojej Senpai-chan. Na każdym piękna. - Czemu masz jej zdjęcia na swoim komputerze?!- krzyknąłem. - Ej, spokojnie.-zmarszczył brwi.-Wiem, że się w niej kochasz. Ona nie jest w moim typie. Patrz dalej. Na innych zdjęciach zobaczyłem Ayano...z innymi chłopakami. Każdy był inny, ale większość kojarzyłem z widzenia. Jednak z każdym slajdem, coś się we mnie gotowało. Zacisnąłem pięść i walnąłem mocno o stolik, na którym stał komputerem. Gema widząc to, zamknął folder. - Widać, że jesteś zły.- powiedział.- Jak wcześniej ciebie widziałem, też taki byłeś. Jak panna Aishi rozmawiała z Hayato Harukim. - Gdzie ty wtedy byłeś? Nikogo nie widziałem, dokładnie przejrzałem teren.- powiedziałem. - Uwierz mi Taro, ja zawsze jestem parę kroków przed tobą.- oznajmił chłopak.- Wcześniej liczyły się dla mnie komputery, gry oraz dbanie o klub gier. Od czasu do czasu, szpiegowałem uczniów oraz nauczycieli. W końcu stało się to dla mnie nawykiem. Ukrywałem się w każdym zakamarku, potrafiłem czasem schować się w damskiej toalecie. Na wspomnienie tego, nastolatek się rozmarzył. Ja jedynie czułem obrzydzenie. - Nie miałem zbyt dobrego kontaktu z kobietami. Nawet te, które należą do klubu, nie były mną zainteresowane. Dlatego musiałem wymyślić coś innego. - Jesteś obrzydliwy.- powiedziałem. - Wiem.- uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Na telefonie mam ostrzejsze zdjęcia...z damskiej szatni. Spokojnie, głównie najpopularniejszych dziewczyn w szkole. Te mają się czym pochwalić. - Nie poprawiasz swojej sytuacji, zboku.- dodałem. - Nieważne.- powiedział.- Z czasem też zacząłem włamywać się na komputery nauczycieli, zdobywając więcej informacji o uczniach. Zabezpieczenia są takie proste, nawet nie domyślili się że to ja zrobiłem! Jednak, to nie sprawiało mi już takiej satysfakcji. Wstał od stolika i złapał mnie za twarz. - Aż w końcu zobaczyłem ciebie!- krzyknął zadowolony.- Wyróżniałeś się, widziałem jak szpiegujesz Aishi kiedy ona zaczęła chodzić do pierwszej klasy. Widziałem jak wkurzałem się na rywali i niszczyłeś od nich liściki miłosne. Szpiegowanie ciebie, sprawiło mi największą radość. Jeszcze większą, niż podglądanie dziewczyn pod prysznicem. Wyrwałem się i spojrzałem na niego. Naprawdę, dziwne jest słyszeć od zboka uzależnionego od gier, że nadałeś jego życiu nowy sens. - Tylko po to mnie tutaj wezwałeś?- zapytałem, wciaż lekko zniesmaczony. - Otóż nie!- krzyknął i ponownie podszedł do komputera.- Twoi wrogowie, to także moi. Mogę pomóc ci w pozbyciu się konkurencji. - Ale jak?-zapytałem.- Co masz na myśli? - Głuptasku, ty mój.- powiedział z uśmiechem.- Stałeś się moim tchnieniem, dlatego przejrzałem sobie twoje drzewo genealogiczne. Kliknął na zdjęcie i wyskoczyło mi moje prawdziwe drzewo. Kilka pokoleń wstecz, po moją praprapraprababka babkę. - Czemu kobiety i ja mają czerwoną kropkę nad głowami?- zapytałem.- Tylko dwie z rodziny ich nie mają... - Twoja matka i twoja młodsza siostrzyczka.- powiedział.- W szukaniu twoich członków rodziny, znalazłem różne informacje. Praprapraprababka była taka sama jak ty - obojętna, zimna do wszystkich, ale udawała normalną. Do czasu...poznania twojego prapraprapradziadka. Trochę poszperałem jeszcze i znalazłem sprawę, dotyczącą tych lat. Kobieta, która była związana z twoim prapraprapradziadem, zginęła rozczłonkowana. Parę dni po tym, babka i dziadek wzięli ślub. Nie byłem pewny, że jakiś obcy chłopak, może wiedzieć więcej niż ja o swojej rodzinie. - Urodziła im się córka, czyli twoja prapraprababka. Po kilkunastu latach, historia się powtarza - kobieta, która była związana z twoim praprapradziadkiem popełnia samobójstwo. Co jest dziwne, nie zostawiła po sobie żadnego listu. Dodajmy, że twoja prapraprababka była taka sama jak jej matka. Potem znowu ślub i dziecko...jedno, poraz kolejny córka.- powiedział.- Praprababka i znowu to samo. Dziewczyna, która była związana ze swoim prapradziadkiem...zostaje znaleziona martwa w swoim domu. Rany zostały zadane prawdopodobnie nożem, ale tego nigdy nie stwierdzili! Następnie twoja prababcia oraz kobieta związana z jej przyszłym mężem. Prawdopodobnie otruta, chociaż śledczy mówili, że to samobójstwo. Babcia też święta nie była! Wskazał myszką na jej zdjęcie. Pamiętam ją, ale zmarła kiedy byłem bardzo mały. Dziadek krótko po niej. - Kobieta, która była z twoim dziadkiem? Zostaje znaleziona spalona, w zniszczonym domu. Przy czym także ucierpieli jej rodzice, ale nie udowodnili kto był winny podpaleniu. Aż w końcu, twoja mama...która znalazła sobie męża w normalny sposób. Z ich związku, urodził się syn. Potem córka. Jednak to syn, przejął zachowania swoich przodków. - Co to ma wszystko do rzeczy?! Chyba nie mówisz, że kobiety w mojej rodzinie... - Mordowały z miłości.- dokończył za mnie.- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że tak właśnie było. Także zgadza się ich zachowanie z twoim. Zaśmiałem się i zamknąłem drzewo genealogiczne. - Gościu, po tym co mi powiedziałeś, serio myślałem że jesteś dziwny.-powiedziałem.- Ale teraz? Jesteś jakiś nienormalny, snujesz teorie spiskowe na temat mojej rodziny. To, że tamte kobiety zginęły i było związane z mężczyznami w mojej rodzinie, to był zwykły przypadek! Lepiej wróć do grania w swoje gierki lub podglądania uczennic w kiblu. Odwróciłem się, ale ten mnie złapał. - Jesteś yandere i nic na to nie poradzisz. Gen, który nie uaktywnił się u twojej matki, uaktywnił się u ciebie!- krzyknął.- Nie możesz tego zmienić, wkrótce to zobaczysz. Wyrwałem się i uciekłem z klubu gier. Psychol, po prostu psychol. Koleś nie ma swojego życia, więc zajmuję się snuciem teorii spiskowych. Tak przynajmniej myślałem. Jeszcze przez Gema, spóźniłem się do lekcje. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie.- powiedziałem i zająłem swoje miejsce. - Panie Yamada, następnym razem proszę być punktualnym.- powiedziała moja nauczycielka. Akurat nic się nie działo ciekawego, babka gadała, a ja pogrążyłem się w myślach o Ayano i Gemie. - Och! Mam nadzieję, że ta ciemnowłosa piękność doceni mnie.- usłyszałem głos za mną.- Powinna dołączyć do klubu aktorskiego, będzie moją Julią, a ja jej Romeo. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy i złapałem za ołówek. - Pewnie gra taką niedostępną, ale żadna. Powtarzam ŻADNA mi się nie oprzę!- mówił do siebie.- Jestem dla niej idealny, a ona dla mnie. - Nie chciałaby nigdy takiego pajaca, jak ty.- syknąłem. - Hm? Kto to powiedział i przerwał mój monolog?- zapytał urażony. Już miałem w niego wycelować naostrzonym ołówkiem, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Opuściłem przedmiot i wybiegłem z klasy. Ja chciałem mu wydłubać oko! Wbiegłem do klubu gier, gdzie siedział jego przewodniczący. - Gema.- zwróciłem się do niego.- To...co...mówiłeś. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony. - To, co mówiłeś o mojej rodzinie...to może być prawda.- powiedziałem.- Na lekcjach, jeden z chłopaków gadał o mojej Ayano. Mówił, że jest dla niej ideałem i że się mu nie oprzę. Chciałem wbić w jego oko ołówek, ale zadzwonił dzwonek... Usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł i spojrzałem na nowego znajomego. On tylko się uśmiechnął. - Ja nigdy się nie mylę.- powiedział.- To jak? Chciałbyś się go pozbyć? - Gema, ale to niedorzeczne... - A kto musiałby się dowiedzieć? Bez świadków, bez śladów. Jak to robiły kobiety w twojej rodzinie, masz to we krwi.-oznajmił.- Ja ci tylko w tym pomogę. - Dlaczego chcesz mi pomagać?- spytałem. - Większość twoich rywali, miało ze mną doczynienia. Naśmiewanie się ze mnie i nietylko.- powiedział niezadowolony.- Ale nadszedł dzień, w których mogę się zemścić. Możemy stworzyć zgrany duet. Ja wiem wszystko o uczniach z tej szkoły, a ty masz lepszą reputacje niż ja. W dodatku, nie należysz do żadnego klubu i spokojnie po nich możesz manewrować. - Do rzeczy, Gema.- powiedziałem. - Będziesz się pozbywać ich, a w zamian za to będę ci dawać różne informacje.- oznajmił.- Spokojnie, nikomu się nie wygadam. Twój sekret, to też mój sekret. To co? Umowa stoi? Podał do mnie rękę. W tej chwili, podjąłem decyzję. - Tak, stoi.- powiedziałem i ścisnąłem jego dłoń. W ten sposób zyskałem sojusznika i ostatecznie stałem się - Yandere-kunem. - - - Ze wspomnień, wyrwała mnie wiadomość od Gemy. Dotyczyła ona informacji odnośnie Tsuzuro Yamazaki. Tak właśnie nazywał się chłopak, którego chciałem zaatakować ołówkiem. Już miałem zabrać się do czytanie, kiedy do mojego pokoju weszła siostra. - Taro! Idziemy już?- zapytała zniecierpliwiona. - T-Tak. Już wychodzimy.- odpowiedziałem i schowałem telefon do kieszeni. Rozdział II Całą drogę, udawałem że coś mnie obchodzi rozmowa z Hanako. Rozmawianie o pluszaczkach, czy o tym jaki nowy chłopak się jej spodobał, jakoś mnie nie obchodziły. Mimo to, nie chciałem jej robić przykrości. Lubię ją i dość długo ją znam, w końcu...jestem od niej starszy o dwa lata. Rozdzieliliśmy się przy szafkach, a ja wyciągnąłem telefon. Przeczytałem wiadomość odnośnie mojego "kolegi". "Tsuzuro Yamazaki. 18 lat, wiceprzewodniczący klubu aktorskiego. Wydaje się zainteresowany tylko sobą, ale potrafi być romantykiem. Jest dość popularny w szkole. Chodzą plotki, że niegdyś podkochiwał się w przewodniczącej klubu, do którego należy. Jednak gdy dostał kosza, zaczął podrywać wszystkie dziewczyny w szkole." Więc on jest autorem większości liścików, które były pisane wierszem. Oryginalne dość. Otrzymałem kolejną wiadomość. "Jedyne czego się boi, to utraty reputacji. Chyba by się zabił, jakby przestał być uwielbiany. Hehe. Czaisz żart?". Przekręciłem oczyma. Cóż, mój wspólnik nie jest dobrym komikiem. Chociaż, ja nigdy nie śmieję się. Chyba, że jest to wymuszony śmiech. Sądzi, że Tsuzuro by się zabił jakby przestał być uwielbiany. Trzeba mu trochę popsuć opinię szkolną, tylko jak? Jak dam mu papierosy, to nikt się tym nie będzie przejmować. Sporo ze szkoły pali, więc nie wzbudziłoby to zainteresowania. Zdjęcia półnagich dziewczyn? Też odpadają, ponoć panuję opinia że jest kobieciarzem. Właśnie! Kobieciarzem! Więc jakby się okazało, że uwielbiany przez wszystkich Yamazaki okazał się być innym niż za kogo się podaję? Przecież to od razu obniży mu samoocenę. Jednak o pomoc, nie mogę poprosić wspólnika. On ma pełno zdjęć takich dziewczyn, ale facetów na pewno już nie. - Ayano! Moja droga, każdego dnia rozkwitasz. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem jego...razem z moją Senpai-chan. - Znamy się?- zapytała zestresowana. - Ojej, czyli nie przeczytałaś moich liścików miłosnych.- powiedział zasmucony.- Ale nieważne. Pewnie o mnie słyszałaś. - Tsuzuro Yamazaki? - Oczywiście! Wiceprzewodniczący klubu aktorskiego, do którego Ciebie zapraszam. Mówiąc to, mrugnął do niej. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. - To dla ciebie, czerwone róże. Współigrają z czernią.- powiedział i podarował jej kwiaty. Ayano zarumieniła się. - Bardzo dziękuję, Yamazaki.- powiedziała zawstydzona. - Moja droga! Mów mi, Tsuzuro.- klasnął dłońmi.- A teraz muszę ciebie zostawić, biegnę na próbę. Do zobaczenia, Piękna! Pocałował ją w rękę i pobiegł. Dobra. Muszę teraz to załatwić, koniecznie. Nikt nie będzie dawać kwiatów Ayano i całować ją w dłoń poza mną! Nie ma takiej opcji. Pobiegłem za fioletowowłosym. Akurat wchodził do swojego klubu, a ja postanowiłem wcielić swój plan w życie. Musiałem być ostrożny, w każdej chwili mogli mnie przyłapać. Mój plan był całkiem prosty. Postanowiłem wykraść telefon Tsuzuro i zrobić nim zdjęcia chłopaków, którzy się przebierają w szatni. Następnie rozpuścić plotkę o tym, co pan Yamazaki robi. Resztą zajmą się uczniowie, którzy plotkami zniszczą mu reputację. Na to wychodzi, że członkowie klubu, postanowili mi ułatwić życię. Wszyscy wyszli z pomieszczenia, a ja zauważyłem że nie zamknęli drzwi. Weszłem do środka i jedynie mój wzrok, przykuła torba fioletowowłosego. Zanim jednak przystąpiłem do działania, postanowiłem rozejrzeć się po ich klubie. Mieli tu praktycznie wszystko, co było potrzebne młodym "aktorom" - maski, peruki, przebrania, lustro oraz małą kurtynę. - Przebrania, a co by gdyby tak się za niego przebrać...- pomyślałem. Jednak postanowiłem wdrążyć plan w życie. Sięgnąłem po perukę podobną do włosów aktorzyny oraz niewykorzystane bordowe soczewki. Spojrzałem w lustro i wyglądałem zupełnie jak on. Z tą różnicą, że ja nie biegam po szkole i nie gadam wierszem. Wziąłem również ze sobą rękawice, które od razu założyłem na dłonie. Podeszłem do torby i wyjąłem z jej...telefon! Teraz Tsuzuro zrozumie, co się dzieje jak nie weźmie ze sobą swojego telefonu. Schowałem urządzenie do kieszeni i wybiegłem z klubu. Nie reagowałem na żadne krzyki, czy prośby. Chciałem tylko sprawić, aby cała szkoła go znielubiła. A najbardziej chodziło o Ayano. Ona nie mogła się w nim zakochać. Musiała być moja. Tylko moja. Zakradłem się do męskiej szatni, gdzie przebierała się jakaś klasa. Ukryłem się w jakieś szparze i zrobiłem im parę zdjęć. W tej chwili, poczułem się jak Gama kiedy robił zdjęcia dziewczynom. Byłem trochę obrzydzony, ale wiedziałem że nie mam innego wyjścia. Poczekałem aż wszyscy wyjdą, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Teraz tylko pozostało wrócić do klubu aktorskiego, przebrać się oraz rozpuścić plotkę o domniemanych popędach gwiazdora. Jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem. Zdjąłem perukę i soczewki, zaś gumowe rękawice wyrzuciłem do kosza. Telefon włożyłem na swoje miejsce i szybko wydostałem się z pomieszczenia. Teraz rozpuścić plotkę, ponieważ do nauczyciela nie pójdę. Byłoby zbyt podejrzanie. - Uważaj jak chodzisz!- usłyszałem piskliwy głos. Ja to chyba mam dzisiaj szczęście. W sumie to szczęście w nieszczęściu. Akurat spotkałem Gnębicielki, czyli grupę rozpuszczonych smarkuli, które lubią zaczepiać i znęcać się nad słabszymi. Uwielbiają także plotkować, czyli idealnie. - Sorka.- powiedziałem i wzruszyłem ramionami.- Mam coś, co by mogło was zainteresować. Nastolatki spojrzały na mnie. - Co takiego? Raczej nie wyglądasz na bogatego lub zainteresowanego naszym wyglądem.- odezwała się jedna z nich. - No nie, ale...widzieliście jak Tsuzuro Yamazaki wybiegał z męskiej szatni?- udawałem zdziwionego. - Jednak to był ten popularny Yamazaki, wydawało mi się że mi się przewidziało.- powiedziała kolejna. - Może pomyliły mu się lekcje. Wkońcu teraz pierwszaki mają mieć lekcje wychowania fizycznego.- wtrąciła trzecia. - Tsuzuro, nigdy się nie myli.- odezwała się czwarta.- Znam go bardzo dobrze, nawet aż za bardzo. - Hana, nie możesz rozpamiętywać.- zwróciła się do niej trzecia.- Tsuzuro rzucił ciebie dla czarnowłosej małolaty. Zmarszczyłem brwi. - A może niedokońca rzucił dla dziewczyny?- zaproponowałem. Przedstawiłem dziewczynom swoją wersje - Yamazaki tak naprawdę jest gejem, ale żeby to ukryć, umawia się z wieloma dziewczynami. To ma na celu, zatrzymania przy nim metki podrywacza. Dziewczyny zgodziły się ze mną, zwłaszcza Hana. - To by wyjaśniało, czemu wybiegł z telefonem.- powiedziała Kashiko. - Oznaczałoby to także, że Tsuzuro robił zdjęcia chłopcom!- krzyknęła Kokoro. - Musimy to powiedzieć wszystkim.- oznajmiła Munsume.- Ale ja razem z Taro, pójdziemy do jego nauczycielki. O tak. Łyknęły przynętę. *** - Skąd takie przypuszczenia, proszę pani?- zapytał zestresowany Tsuzuro. - Uczniowie powiedzieli, że widzieli Ciebie jak kilka razy wychodziłeś z szatni chłopców. Akurat nie wtedy, jak były twoje lekcje.- powiedziała nauczycielka. Razem z Gemą, podglądaliśmy i słuchaliśmy całą rozmowę. - Ja nigdy tego nie robiłem. Zawsze przychodzę na swoje lekcje, nie jestem z tych co podglądają. O chłopcach to już nie wspomnę.- powiedział lekko zdenerwowany. Nauczycielka poprawiła okulary. - Widzieli ciebie z telefonem.- powiedziała Kaho Kanon.- Pokaż swój telefon. - Nie ma pani prawa!-krzyknął. - Panie Yamazaki, jeżeli na pańskim telefonie nie będzie dowodów...wtedy oddam tobie, spokojnie.- powiedziała nauczycielka. W tej chwili uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, a Tsuzuro podał kobiecie telefon. - Tsuzuro Yamazaki! Co to za zdjęcia?!- krzyknęła zdruzgotana. - A-Ale jakie?- zająkał się. - Pierwszy raz widzę, aby ten gwiazdor się zaczął jąkać.- szepnął do mnie Gema. - Dlaczego masz na zdjęciach nagich uczniów?- zapytała. Fioletowowłosy wyrwał jej telefon i zaczął przeglądać galerie. - Ale...ale...ale. - Żadnych ale! Masz natychmiast usunąć te zdjęcia, a o sprawie dowiedzą się twoi rodzice oraz zostaniesz surowo ukarany.- powiedziała pani Kanon.- Bardzo mnie zawiodłeś. Rozumiem, że można mieć inną orientacje seksualną, ale to nie jest powód aby robić zdjęcia nagim uczniom. - To naprawdę nie ja! Ktoś mnie wrabia!- krzyknął i zaczął płakać. Chłopak wybiegł z sali i skierował się w stronę pobliskiej toalety. - To teraz tylko czekać, aż uczniowie go zniszczą.- powiedział zadowolony wspólnik.- Skąd wiedziałeś, że Tsuzuro jest gejem? - Nie jest.- odpowiedziałem.- Wykorzystałem jego nie uwagę. Kiedy wyszedł z klubu aktorskiego, zostawił torbę z telefonem. Postanowiłem się za niego przebrać oraz wkraść się do szatni męskiej. Zrobiłem kilka zdjęć, a następnie wszystko odłożyłem na miejsce. Gema otworzył szeroko oczy i usta. - Taro...-powiedział zszokowany.- Ty mnie zadziwiasz! - Ja siebie też.- stwierdziłem. *** Jak się okazało, Munsume i spółka szybko powiedziały o całej sytuacji uczniom. Okazało się, że inni również widzieli jak Tsuzuro biegł w stronę męskiej szatni. Nie wiedzieli, że to byłem ja. Byłe dziewczyny Yamazakiego z powodu złości na niego, rozsiewały jeszcze gorsze plotki. To, że na jego laptopie znalazły męskie porno było najłagodniejsze. Tsuzuro próbował się bronić, nawet do szkoły przyszła policja aby sprawdzić odciski palców na jego telefonie. Nie zostały znalezione inne niż jego oraz nauczycielki. Jednak pani miała alibi, więc wszystkie zarzuty spadły na niego. Nawet jego przyjaciele, odwrócili się od niego. Został wyrzucony z klubu, mówiąc że to dla wspólnego dobra. Tak naprawdę obawiali się o to, że uczniowie również się od nich odwrócom. Kto by chciał zadawać się z kimś, kto robi zdjęcia z ukrycia chłopcom? Nawet nie zeznawali na jego korzyść. - Ayano! Powiedz, że chociaż ty nie wierzysz w te bzdury!- krzyknął zrozpaczony fioletowowłosy. Senpai-chan spojrzała na niego obrzydzona. - Co mam powiedzieć? Wszystkie dowody wskazują na Ciebie, w dodatku miałam być jedną z wielu.- powiedziała.- Jesteś obrzydliwy, mogłeś być chociaż ze sobą szczery. Odwróciła się i odeszła w swoją stronę. - Ty nie byłaś jedną z wielu...-powiedział i spuścił głowę. *** - Taro, wszystko idzie wspaniale.- powiedział granatowowłosy.- Tsuzuro ma zniszczoną reputację, a jak mówiłeś Ayano nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Sądzi, że miała być kolejną przykrywką przed jego "prawdziwą" orientacją. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszałem krzyki. - Co tam się dzieje?- zdziwił się Gema. Wyszliśmy na korytarz i zobaczyliśmy tylko, jak dziewczyny biegają przerażone i wołają o pomoc. Z ich pisków, dało się zrozumieć tylko że "Powiesił się." i "Męska toaleta.". Oboje tam ruszyliśmy. To co zobaczyliśmy, nas...nawet nie umiem opisać tych słów. Gema odsunął się przerażony, a moje serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Przed nami, na sznurze wisiał Tzuzuro Yamazaki. Niegdyś gwiazda znana z podbojów miłosnych, teraz tylko jak podeptany przez każdego karaluch. - On...nie wytrzymał.- wydukałem z siebie.- Ja...go zabiłem. Gema złapał mnie za kołnierz i wyprowadził z toalety. Pobiegliśmy na dach. - Taro.- powiedział.- Nie obwniaj się. Zabił się bo przestał być uwielbiany. Oparłem się o barierkę, wciąż zdruzgotany widokiem który przed chwilą widziałem. - Gema. Ja nigdy nie odczuwałem emocji.- powiedziałem cicho.- Dopiero, gdy ujrzałem Ayano, tak się stało. Wtedy zacząłem odczuwać miłość, ale też gniew i zazdrość. Nie musiałem udawać. Teraz po samobójstwie Tsuzuro odczuwam jedno...wyrzuty sumienia. Zakryłem dłońmi twarz. - To nie ty go zabiłeś.- powiedział i przekręcił oczyma.- Zabiły go plotki oraz to, że wszyscy się od niego odwrócili. Należało mu się, wiedziałam co czuła taka ofiara. - Co masz na myśli?- zapytałem. - Eh, no tak ty nie wiesz.- powiedział.- Tsuzuro i ja znaliśmy się dużo wcześniej. Jako mali chłopcy, uczęszczaliśmy razem do szkoły. On zawsze był popularny i uwielbiany, potrafił grać. Zawsze znęcał się nad innymi. Nieważne, czy to była dziewczyna, czy chłopak. Każdy był jego ofiarą. Ja również się nią stałem. Drwiny. Topienie podręczników w ubikacji szkolnej. Wyliczał na palcach, to co zrobił. - Było tego więcej. Przez jego szykany, musiałem zmienić szkołę. Byłem wrakiem człowieka, co później odbiło się na mnie jeszcze bardziej. On nigdy nie otrzymał kary. Teraz go dopadła, dowiedział się jak to jest. Spoglądałem na chłopaka. Wyglądał jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać, ale jego mina szybko zmieniła się w uśmiech. - Ale teraz go nie ma. Mogę odetknąć z ulgą.- powiedział.- Ty się nie obwiniaj, zwłaszcza że tobie podpadł. Nie pamiętasz? Przypomniałem sobie jak w klasie mówił o Ayano oraz scene gdzie wręczał jej kwiaty. Gema ma racje. Zasłużył na taki los. - Ayano jest tylko moja. On się do niej zbliżył i za to zapłacił.- powiedziałem. - Tego się trzymamy.- powiedział i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Krótko po tym, przyjechała karetka. Stwierdzono zgon, a ciało zabrano. Kolejnego dnia, w szkole zorganizowano apel. Dyrektor na nim powiedział, że odbędzie się żałoba z powodu śmierci Tsuzuro Yamazakiego. Przy okazji, wytknął postępowanie uczniów które doprowadziło go do takiego stanu. Patrzyłem się, jak dookoła wszyscy płaczą. Wcześniej te osoby plotkowały na jego temat, a nawet go obgadywały. Jego dawni przyjaciele stali ze spuszczonymi głowami, jakby zrozumieli do czego doprowadziły. Gnębicielki wydawały się być niewzruszone, poza Haną. Inni uczniowie, plotkowali między sobą. Wśród tego tłumu, stała Ayano. Jedynie spuściła głowę i zacisnęła piąstkę. Wyglądała tak, jakby się obwiniała. Moja Ayano, to nie jest twoja wina. Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę Tsuzuro nie zrobił tych zdjęć? Przynajmniej obrzydziłem ci jego postać, przed jego śmiercią. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanon